This invention relates to pressurized electrical connectors of the type including pin and socket insert assemblies having captivated "piggy-back" contacts.
Electrical connectors are used in applications where they must withstand, for example, a pressure differential of fifty p.s.i. Moreover, these connectors must be capable of withstanding significant axial loads without their pin and socket inserts being dislocated from their normal position in the connector shell.
The present invention accomplishes the above by providing a bonded and sealed connector with crimp removable contacts. A front insert assembly and contacts are fully staked and bonded in place. A rear insert assembly is retained and bonded in place with crimp removable contacts. Appropriate static loading and leak testing have shown that connectors so constructed meet the aforenoted pressure and loading requirements.